An indicator may be used to determine the presence of water by, for example, changing its appearance. The indicator may be used in an electronic device to determine whether water enters (or has entered) the electronic device. However, indicators presently on the market are essentially “commoditized” products in that they are generally similar in appearance and composition, and readily available from several manufacturers. While the color of the indicator may change after water exposure, the indicators may be easily replaced. In this regard, when the indicator determines the electronic device as undergone liquid ingress, a user of the electronic device (or other third party) can simply replace the indicator with a new, unused indicator. As such, an electronic device manufacturer may not be able to determine whether the electronic device was exposed to water. This poses a potential problem for the manufacture in determining whether a warranty (related to liquid ingress) of the electronic device should be voided.